What He Didn't Say
by Xed14thKey
Summary: Maybe...just maybe...if he had said what he DIDN'T say, instead of he DID say... AkuRokuness ::shudders:: Oneshot. Really sad, too. I hope you enjoy it.


_Step. Step. Step._

Even footsteps echoed throughout out the dark city, tapping the ground in an eerie, musical rhythm. Dark clouds shadowed the black streets and deep alleys The World That Never Was had to offer. It was dead silent, in the dead of night.

_Step. Step. Step._

"So, your mind's made up?"

**NO NO NO ROXAS NO!!! Your mind can't be made up!!! You couldn't have possibly decided!!!! Think about us!!! STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF!!!**

The golden-brown haired boy stopped short, not bothering to turn around to face his crimson-haired friend.

**ROXAS!!! Please…**

"Why did the Keyblade chose me?" the younger of the two spoke, coldly might I add. "I have to know."

**THE KEYBLADE CHOSE YOU BECAUSE IT JUST DID!!!!! You were special!! You've always been special!! To ME especially!!! It doesn't matter why you were chosen!! Please don't go, Roxas!!!! Please DON'T GO!!!!!**

"You can't turn on the Organization!!" The elder shouted back at him, his rage dying out faster than that fiery spark of determination in his eyes.

**Roxas, you can't turn on them!!! You can't turn on ME!!! You just CAN'T!!! Please don't GO ROXAS!!!! PLEASE!!!! I-I-I'll die if you leave!!! I just will!!! **

No response from the boy.

The pyro narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. He was losing this; he knew he couldn't get him to change his mind. But he had to try…

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!!"

**ROXAS THEY'LL KILL YOU!!!! Why don't you understand that?!?! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!! I-I…I LOVE YOU ROXAS!!!! If you leave…they'll find you!! And then they'll kill you!!! Please don't leave, Roxas!! PLEASE don't leave me!!! I'll beg you to stay, I will!!!!! I will beg you RIGHT NOW if it'll help!!! I care so much about you, Roxas!! Please don't leave me!!! Please don't die!!!**

This time, the young Keyblader turned his head slightly, just enough to let the man get a glance at his eyes: cold, dead-set on freedom, on learning the truth he'd desired to know for such a long time. His ocean blue orbs shone nothing but hate towards Axel. Not necessarily towards _him_, but the Organization in general.

Axel looked at him for some sign of compassion, caring….love!! Love!! Anything at all!!!

But there was none.

"No one would miss me." Roxas whispered, his words icy and dripping with malice. His tone didn't even reflect a glimmer of regret, or sadness. They may've been Nobodies, but they could've pretended, if even for just a moment.

Axel was in shock.

**HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!?!? Roxas, I LOVE YOU!!! I'D MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!!! I'd die without you by my side!!! I don't need a Heart when you're with me!! YOU. ARE. MY. HEART. !!!! I love you so dearly, Roxas!! I care about you more than I have ever cared about anyone ever before!!! You mean the world---no, ALL of the worlds to me, and yet you still don't know!!! YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! Please….I'm begging you…don't go. Stay…stay for me!!**

"That's not true!!" Axel whispered, but his words fell on deaf ears. Roxas had walked away, far off in the darkness. The man couldn't even see him anymore. He looked down at the ground.

**I LOVE YOU ROXAS!!! DON'T LEAVE!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!!! COME BACK!!!**

**Roxas!!!!**

**Roxas….**

"I would…"

**B-But…I love you… **

**Please…come back to me…**

But it was too late. Roxas was gone, and Axel was still here. He'd be left here to die, from the inside out, burdened by the pain of losing his one and only true friend.

Poor Axel. Maybe, if he'd just told Roxas already.

Maybe, if he'd spoken those words that were hiding deep inside of him.

Maybe…

Just maybe…

If Axel had said what he _hadn't _had said… Instead of what he _had _said…

_**Then Roxas would still be here, with me.**_

_**And maybe he'd love me back. **_

_**Someday.**_

000000

**Oooohh!!! Something a bit dark, and angsty. :D I dedicate this one-shot to my Hamster, Waffles, who passed today on October 17****th****, 2007. **

**But in truth, maybe Axel should've just said what he really wanted to say.**

**It couldn't have possibly hurt anything…**


End file.
